This disclosure relates to audio devices, and in particular to portable loudspeakers.
Some portable loudspeakers are known to include attachments points for securing the loudspeakers to objects. One example of such a loudspeaker incorporates a bungee cord that is tethered at both ends to a first side of a housing to form a closed loop. A hook is provided at the opposite side of the speaker package for capturing the loop. This allows the speaker to be attached to an object by looping the bungee cord around the object and securing the loop to the hook, thereby capturing the object between the speaker package and the bungee cord.
Another known loudspeaker includes a built-in carabiner clip which can be used to hook the speaker to an object. The carabiner clip is a relatively rigid structure and does not stretch to conform to the object it is attached to. The rigidity of the clip can limit the objects that it can attach to.